1. Field
The present application relates generally to creating and maintaining a dynamic directory and discovery and communication of content between a plurality of users included therein.
2. Background
The variety of devices and methods of communication performed by these devices continues to increase. More information is available today than ever before. Searching has been proposed as one way to help users identify content and each other. Searching through centrally managed catalogs or directories is one technique which may be used to discover content or users. However, due to the pace that information is introduced or changed, the moment a directory is published, it will likely be out of date. Accordingly, improved methods and devices for dynamic directory and content communication are desirable.